Alsgard
Alsgard is the online world where the spin-off game, Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online takes place. This world was supposedly created by the Goddesses. Geography This world at a first glance seems full of abundance and filled a variety of terrain. There are 3 landmasses separated by water. The western landmass is mountainous. In the south, the mountain ranges are rocky while the north has icy mountain ranges. In the middle landmass, there is the World Tree, Leanverde. The massive tree is atop a mountain. This region is split off by surrounding mountains and a waterfall. To the east of those mountains is flat plains. To the east of the plains is some hilly terrain. The north of that hilly terrain transitions to a mountainous region. The south of the hills leads to some sort of ruins. The third is the island in the south. Within the ruins lies Tetyu Temple, whose altar connects to the Divine Realm where the Goddesses resign. Hidden within a different dimension is Atlio City Ruins. Within this city is a portal to the Demon World where the Demon King Jester resides. The south-western mountains contains the dungeons, Logi Mountain and Hestie Crater. The landmass holding the World Tree contains Yiear Forest and Yiear Sea of Trees. Wishuel is located on the border between the hills and the plains on the long landmass. In the southern ruins are Alph Plains, Arodie Cavern, Oneiro Corridor and Tetyu Temple. The mountains to the north contains Fiyar Mines. The island in the south houses Unreal World. In the different dimension are Chrono Wasteland, Horor Garden and Atlio City Ruins. Dungeons Denizens There are beastmen, humans, elves, fairies and dwarves. There are two peace-keeping task force, the Black Knight Guild and the Paladin Guild. In addition, the Forest Guardians guard the area around the World Tree. An important family is the Royal Geist. Their duty is to guide the Chosen Ones on their quest. While the humans, elves and dwarves live in relative harmony, beastmen are implied to have been shunned as it is noted that a Black Knight Guild Leader being a Beastman is rare. This has caused a problem in the past. The species of monsters that exist are dogoos, goblins, skeletons, gargoyles, giant lizards, turtles, mushrooms, tulips exploding grass, mechanical lions, mechanical warriors, zombie leaders, cats, and birds. In events, orcs are also mentioned as a species that trouble villages but they do not appear as enemies. Story The Goddesses created this world which houses the World Tree Leanverde. World Tree Leanverde holds a lot of magic so the Demon King Jester sought to invade Alsgard to take it. The Goddesses established a base at Wishuel to fend off the Demon King. After a fierce fight, the Goddesses were able to defeat and seal the Demon King but that took its toll on the Goddesses. Since the restorative magic of the World Tree could not heal them, the Goddesses retreated to the Divine Realm and left 4 Sacred Treasures for the Chosen Ones to eventually awaken the Goddesses. However, the Demon King Jester was also plotting his return. About a thousand years later, Neptune and her friends arrived to beta test this game as the Chosen Ones. After getting the 1st of the 4 Sacred Treasures, they reunited with their sisters to establish CPU, as a psuedo-guild and long term party. The 8 of them would compete with Kiria and †Black Cat Princess† to finish the story of the game first. Eventually CPU pulled ahead so the two rivals made a deal with a cracker to get ahead. The deal quickly turned sour as CPU was still able to beat them and the cracker had been using the two of them to empower her AI, Cheetah to destroy Alsgard. Kiria and †Black Cat Princess† were left will glitchy characters. CPU was able to awaken the Goddesses shortly after, who joined CPU. Before CPU can begin to take down the Demon King, the cracker struck Wishuel. The GMs were able to hold back the cracker with CPU assisting by defeating the corrupted monsters. After that, the cracker faced the GM in a hacking battle where the GM won and revealed the cracker to be Mine, the creator of World Break Online, a rival game to 4 Goddesses Online. With Mine's defeat, Cheetah went berserk with Mine unable to stop it. CPU found Cheetah and defeated it bringing peace to Wishuel. Afterwards, Kiria and †Black Cat Princess† were banned but were allowed to return later. CPU was able to complete the story and defeat the Demon King Jester. Navigation Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Category:Locations